Dos y medio preciosa
by The Last Mockingjay
Summary: Cuando Katniss despierta no encuentra a Peeta junto a ella, no encuentra sus ojos azules. Escucha ruidos extraños y entonces recuerda que debe esperar.
1. Chapter 1

Despierto al escuchar a Peeta salir de la habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta. Me pregunto qué pasó, pero algo me dice que si azotó la puerta de esa manera, será mejor que espere.

Realmente no es muy temprano, y aunque no es a hora a la que suelo levantarme después de que se haya roto el arco que aún no repongo, me quedo despierta. Aunque quisiera, no podría dormir, Peeta ha estado aventando objetos de cristal a las paredes y gritando no muy fuerte, pero de una forma alarmante. Realmente es una faceta muy extraña de él, en todos estos años, sólo lo he visto así tres veces: en el distrito once, cuando se molestó porque Haymitch y yo no le contábamos las cosas, ésta, y... Oh no...

Recién habíamos vuelto a dormir juntos, Peeta se había estado resistiendo a hacerlo, pero mis pesadillas lo convencieron al parecer. Yo no sabía porqué no quería dormir conmigo, hasta que esa noche lo entendí. Aún tenía los flashbacks, pero eran muy cortos, incluso llegué a pensar que se le quitarían. Pero esa noche, desperté porque lo escuchaba llorar, me senté y prendí la lámpara de la mesita junto a mi cama, cuando lo vi, estaba buscando las esposas que traía en el Capitolio, o eso me dijo cuando regresó del flashback, pero me temo que si no las encontraba, y encontraba un arma, uno de los dos no hubiera sobrevivido aquella noche, aunque no me lo haya dicho, yo sé que es la verdad. Cuando me vio, tenía la mirada perdida, esos ojos azules que cuidaban mis sueños, se habían vuelto en los ojos de una pesadilla que el Capitolio había creado, en los ojos de alguien que no sabía qué era real y qué no, en los ojos de alguien que todavía tenía un poco de veneno de rastrevíspulas, en los ojos de alguien que luchaba contra el deseo de matarme. De seguro se notaba el miedo en mi cara, porque en ese momento salió del cuarto, azotando la puerta, y comencé a oír lo mismo que estoy oyendo ahora. Gritos alarmantes y cristal roto. Después de un rato se calmó, entró a mi habitación, tomó su chamarra y se inclinó a darme un dulce beso en la frente.

-Lo siento tanto... -fue lo único que le escuché decir antes de que saliera sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. No me explicó bien, solo me dijo que tuvo un flashback MUY fuerte y que quizás yo corría peligro, no me dijo más.

Para cuando salgo de mis pensamientos, ya me encuentro acercándome a la puerta que da al escándalo que se ha calmado, a la puerta de mi habitación, cuando escucho a Peeta decir, entre sollozos:

-Se quedará con quien necesite para sobrevivir. Eso dijo Gale. ¿Entonces por qué no está él aquí en lugar de mí? Algún día la voy a matar sin que me de cuenta. ¡La amo y la mataré! ¡Seguro que yo la mato! - otro cristalazo.

¿Que hago? He aprendido a amarlo, ahora lo extraño incluso cuando se va a la panadería, ¿Y si se quiere alejar de mí? Si se va me muero. Me muero.

De repente me veo sentada en el suelo, llorando como él, como una niña pequeña, abrazada de mis piernas pegadas al pecho. Pero esque en verdad, ya luché demasiado, luchamos demasiado para estar juntos. Y entonces pienso que tal vez, aún muerto, Snow ha logrado su propósito. Me siento otra vez en la arena cuando me digo:

-No quiero perder al chico del pan.

Ya no se oye nada, veo el reloj y me doy cuenta de que ya pasaron dos horas. Algo que ni Peeta ni yo lo habíamos notado. Y entonces recuerdo que tampoco había notado otra cosa: no le he dicho a Peeta que estoy embarazada.

Ahí es cuando aquel esperanzador recuerdo vuelve; yo cruzando el patio con Prim, descubriendo el diente de león enfrente de nosotras. ¡Aún hay esperanza! Se que Peeta no me abandonará, y no sólo por el bebé, si no porque lo amo con todo mi corazón y el me ama a mí de la misma manera.

Me armo de valor para salir de mi recámara y bajar las escaleras. Entonces me encuentro absorbida por el desastre: cristales rotos por todos lados, vasos rotos (Peeta ha roto los vasos que venían con la casa, como son del Capitolio, no me importa), uno o dos floreros (o lo que queda de ellos) y varias flores en el suelo, y luego lo veo a él, destrozado, sentado casi a mis pies en el primer escalón, vendándose las manos entre suspiros. Me voltea a ver y esboza una triste sonrisa.

-Hola Kat.

-Hola Peeta. ¿Me vas a decir qué ha pasado?-pregunto dulcemente.

Suspira, y me dice:

-Corrías peligro Katniss. Yo te puse en peligro. Otra vez.-me acerco y lo abrazo, escuchando como suspira.

-Ay, Peeta. Mi amor tranquilo, vamos a salir de ésta, ¿Si?

-¡Katniss esque no lo entiendes! Te amo tanto... Sabes que lo último que quiero es lastimarte, pero con estos ataques de veneno, lo mejor será que me vaya al Capitolio por un tiempo, necesito que me den medicinas, me hagan terapia o ¡No se! Pero tengo que irme Katniss, por tu bien.- genial. Justo lo que me temía. Siento como me derrumbo, como mi peor pesadilla está cobrando vida.

-No te puedes ir. Te necesito aquí, conmigo. Necesito ver tus ojos azules cuando despierto, sentir tus brazos al rededor de mi cintura, tus labios en los míos.

-Venga Katniss, los dos sabemos que puedes vivir sin...

-¡No!-lo interrumpo. -No puedo Peeta. Y nuestro bebé tampoco.

Listo. Lo dije. No puedo ver en sus ojos nada. No lo entiendo. Es como una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría y desesperación. Entonces continúo diciendo:

-Te necesitamos. No puedes irte. -y me armo de valor para continuar. -Por eso iré contigo al Capitolio. Iremos. Los tres.

-Dos y medio preciosa.-responde Peeta sonriendo.

Me acerco y le doy un largo beso.

_**Hola holaaa! Este es mi primer fic! Hahaha es un One Long Shot xD**_

_**Pongan muchas reviews si? Los quiero!**_


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Lista mi amor?- preguntó mi chico de penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules.

-Jaja si... ¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando me dices mi amor. -le respondo sonriendo a Peeta que me espera fuera de la casa mientras tomo mis maletas y salgo.

-¡Te ayudo! Mi. Amor. - se acercó remarcando las palabras "Mi amor" y tomando las maletas. Cuando las tuvo en sus manos me dio un dulce beso.

-Te amo Katniss. Los amo. Al bebé y a ti. Y moriría si los perdiera. - por Dios... Suena tan serio que me deprime. No se lo demuestro, porque se que no es su intención, así que le doy otro beso e ignoro el comentario.

-Anda ya Peeta, que hay que decirle a Haymitch que no vamos a estar. Recuerda que la última vez que salimos a visitar a Annie y al pequeño Finnick, Haymitch se preocupó por nosotros y...

-No le dio de comer a los gansos y murieron tres. Recuerdo que se enteró cuando estaba borracho y les hizo un funeral... -me interrumpe Peeta riendo. Lo que pasó fue que sí, se murieron tres gansos, y tomo unas charolas como ataúdes y el genio las metió al horno mientras lloraba por su pérdida. La verdad es que recordarlo es ligeramente divertido, porque cuando lo acompañamos, hablaba con seres que solo el veía, y como estas criaturas supuestamente prendieron el horno, Haymitch lo apagó. ¡Cuando en realidad lo estaba prendiendo! Al querer sacar a sus preciados gansos, se dio cuenta de que estaban cocinados, así que después de seguir llorando por ellos, Haymitch subió a dormir, mientras Peeta preparaba los gansos, es decir, la cena. Cuando nuestro mentor bajó debido a su hambre, nos enseñó una canción que les había compuesto a Katniss, Gale y Peeta, que según entiendo era el nombre de los gansos, una canción que afortunadamente no recuerdo más. Esbozo una sonrisa al tener la imagen de Haymitch en medio de su tristeza, cantando, porque realmente, llorar y componer una "canción" por unos gansos muertos era algo estúpido, ¿No?

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estoy tocando la puerta de Haymitch, que se abre por sí sola. Entramos y encontramos a nuestro mentor dormido y muy borracho. Entre un desastre, claro; una botella en el suelo rota, otra en su mano, algo de licor y vomito regado... Seguramente pasó una muy mala noche. Tenía tiempo que no terminaba así, pero como nos estamos retrasando, le dejamos una nota y nos vamos.

Camino a la estación de trenes, me comienzan a temblar las piernas. Peeta me ve con cara como de ¿Qué pasa? y yo sonrío para indicarle que estoy bien. Para esconder la tristeza que siento al recordar que fue en el Capitolio donde se organizaron los juegos, donde casi pierdo a Peeta. Ese es el lugar al que vamos ahora, y gracias a todo lo que hemos vivido, no puedo evitar sentir una enorme repugnancia hacia él. Aunque la nueva presidenta esté haciendo un gran trabajo, lo odio. Lo odio con TODO mi ser.

Por alguna extraña razón, en el tren, mis pesadillas regresan, por lo que Peeta se ofrece a dormir conmigo de nuevo. No lo había hecho en el tren porque las camas son pequeñas, como para una persona. Supongo que era uno de los trenes que llevaba a los tributos. Esa idea hace que me ponga mal. Comienzo a sentirme mareada y encerrada, sin salida... Entonces oigo una voz diciendo que éste va a ser un día muy muy muy importante, y al salir de la habitación me encuentro en el círculo donde están los tributos antes de comenzar los juegos. Veo un bosque, agua, mucha agua, y comienza la cuenta regresiva. Al salir corriendo de mi plataforma me encuentro siendo perseguida por un muto como aquellos perros de los primeros juegos. Pero este era diferente; era rubio y de ojos azules. Esta vez tiene un collar con el número doce y gruñe lo que parece ser mi nombre.

-¡PEETA! - me despierto gritando y sentándome de golpe, lo que hace que me maree.

-¿Si preciosa? - responde mi amado esposo, adormilado, pero muy dulce y amable. Cuando volteo lo encuentro sentado junto a mí y acariciándome el pelo. Secándome las pocas lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas. ¿Lágrimas? ¿Cuándo comencé a llorar? Entonces recuerdo el pequeño sinsajo cantando la melodía de Rue en un árbol cerca de mi plataforma y los arbustos de las flores que le dieron nombre a Prim cerca de aquel árbol.

-Peeta, tengo miedo. -le confieso.

-¿Miedo de qué Katniss?

-De que tendremos que explicarle a nuestro hijo el por qué de las estatuas, de mis pesadillas... No quiero que conozca el mundo en el que vivíamos.

-Katniss, amor, lo va a tener que conocer... Ya no va a pasar nada.

-¿Y qué le voy a responder cuando me pregunte por qué murieron todas esas personas? ¿Que por mi culpa? - noto que estoy alzando la voz un poco.

-¡No Katniss! ¡Sabes que no es tu culpa! Ni tu creaste los juegos, ni tu iniciaste aquel levantamiento en el distrito ocho. Punto. - me responde también levantando la voz un poco. Me ha dejado sin habla. Una vez mas, tiene razón.

-Hay que arreglarnos. Ya estamos por llegar. -me dice Peeta más calmado.

Salgo de la cama y me acerco al cajón. Entonces saco un sencillo vestido rosa de botones muy parecido al de la cosecha, solo que con las mangas al codo. Me recojo el cabello y me pongo unos zapatos color piel. Cuando Peeta sale, lo veo con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa rosa sin fajar y su saco negro. Al ver que estamos del mismo color, soltamos una pequeña risita.

-Te amo. - me dice Peeta como para disculparse por levantar la voz.

-Yo también. -respondo con la misma intención.

Al acercarnos a la ventana, vemos lo mismo de antes: edificios grandes y majestuosos, pero un poco descuidados, los capitolinos se visten mas modestos, lo que hace que se vean mejor. Y vemos otra cosa; unas pancartas enormes que tienen escrito en ellas algo relacionado con unas elecciones para la presidencia de Panem. Es extraño, pero en nuestro "nuevo" sistema de gobierno, cada cierto tiempo elegimos al presidente o presidenta. Pero hay algo que no me deja tranquila. Que despierta en mí cierta preocupación. Continúo mirando por la ventana conforme seguimos avanzando y descubro que es lo que provoca esa sensación en mi: veo en una de las pantallas gigantes del Capitolio un anuncio de un candidato, al parecer. Aparece una mujer con labios rojos y el cabello rubio, con una rosa blanca adornando su peinado. Entonces debajo de ella aparece una leyenda en rojo que dice:

¡Estas elecciones vote por Felicity Snow!

_**Holaaa! Bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo :) la verdad creo que no es muy bueno... Pero para mi es como un conector para el que sigue :) gracias por animarme a continuarlo! Nos leemos pronto! Un besote :***_


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta estaba detrás de mi recogiéndome el cabello para que no se ensuciara. Haber visto la rosa blanca en el cabello de aquella mujer me recordó a la que usaba su abuelo en la solapa de su traje. Sentí náuseas de inmediato.

-¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?

-Si... - yo siempre tan orgullosa. Me odio por eso.

-¿Segura Katniss?

-No... - admití por fin. Ya he dejado de vomitar.

-Ven aquí preciosa - dijo Peeta ayudándome a pararme para abrazarme.

Ahora sí estaba bien... Sentir el calor de Peeta rodeándome la cintura con un brazo, y acariciando mi cabello con la otra. Definitivamente lo necesito para sobrevivir, sonará egoísta pero lo necesito. Peeta es todo lo que me importa. Peeta y el nuevo fruto de nuestro amor. Gracias a él siempre estaré bien, gracias a ellos dos. Y a veces me arrepiento porque siento que no lo merezco, pero cuando se lo digo me calla con un beso...

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Ah? - estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no noté que me preguntaba algo.

-Que, si querías comer con Effie, o si íbamos a algún restaurante... ¿Qué pasa cielo?

-¡Me gustaría ir a saludar a Effie! Y nada Peeta, estaba pensando en lo bien que me siento contigo cerca. En lo importante que eres para mí, en... - Peeta ni siquiera me dejó continuar, sabía hacia donde iba el asunto. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Peeta me estaba besando tan dulce y cuidadosamente que pienso que cree que me voy a romper. Pero me encanta. Cuando siento que comienza a desabotonar mi rosa vestido lo paro de inmediato, aunque la idea me gusta tanto que no puedo evitar soltar una risita...

-Ay Katniss... Inocente, inocente Katniss... - susurra Peeta a mi oído mientras rodea mi cintura y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Peeta Panadero Ojos azules Mellark. ¡No soy inocente! Y ésto, - señalo mi abdomen - es la prueba... -termino la frase intentando sonar seductora, como Finnick solía hacerlo. Así que me acerco y le guiño un ojo a Peeta.

-Woah, eres tan mala que me dices "Peeta Panadero Ojos azules Mellark" ¿Eh? Jajaja ¡Katniss, te lo he dicho desde siempre! No sabes mentir hermosa. Y por cierto, "chica mala y seductora", ya llegamos a casa de Effie.

Cierto. Los trenes se pueden separar por vagones y andar por las calles. Y si, llegamos a la casa de nuestra antigua acompañante, Effie Trinket. Quien de hecho, luce mil veces mas normal que antes, y nos espera afuera de su casa. Asi que le doy un besito a Peeta para que se distraiga y corro hacia Effie, mientras Peeta me persigue.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de verlos! –exclama Effie recibiéndome con un cálido abrazo. –Los veo muy bien. –guiña el ojo.

-Te hemos echado de menos. –sonrío.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte. –continúa Peeta rodeándome el vientre con los brazos.

-Entonces no se queden aquí fuera. Vamos pasen. –ofrece nuestra querida amiga.

La casa de Effie cumple todas mis expectativas porque al igual que ella, su personalidad, su extravagancia y su casa no se queda atrás. Las paredes están pintados por colores brillantes, se ve tan bohemio pero a la vez tan elegante. Las lámparas de araña con sus diminutas bombillas iluminan lo que es el salón de la casa compuesta por muebles muy modernos, los sillones de terciopelo de color beige y lo que más me llama la atención es que una pared entera está ocupada por un enorme espejo que refleja todo lo que hay en la habitación.

Yo nunca decoraría así mi casa, pero para ser sincera, y esto traspasa bastante mis limites, me gusta.

-Pónganse cómodos. –nos señala Effie el gran sofá de color beige. –La comida estará lista en unos minutos.

-Tu casa es preciosa Effie. –sonrío ya que sé perfectamente que le gusta oír estas cosas.

-Gracias Katniss. Ha costado pero lo he conseguido. –sonríe de vuelta. -¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Peeta y yo nos miramos y nos dedicamos una leve sonrisa. No estamos precisamente aquí por placer porque para eso el distrito 12 ya es bastante, pero por el bien de nosotros y de nuestro bebe tenemos que estar aquí porque Peeta lo necesita y aunque me duele volver a este sitio, que es el lugar favorito de mis pesadillas tengo que hacerlo si no quiero perder a mi chico del pan.

-Tengo una cita con el médico Effie. –por fin contesta Peeta al notar que yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-¿Has vuelto a tener tus ataques? –pregunta Effie examinándome, supongo si estoy herida o algo.

-Si pero no han sido tan graves. –me aprieta la mano. –Creo que es mejor prevenirlo ahora que todavía es pronto.

-Me alegra oír eso. –nos apoya. –Y Katniss mientras Peeta esté en tratamiento puedes quedarte aquí conmigo.

-Gracias Effie. –agradezco. –Bueno, ¿qué tal van las cosas aquí?

-Muy bien. Poco a poco se está construyendo todo. –explica. –Todo ha cambiado y eso no lo voy a negar… pero todo para bien.

-¿Y te está costando adaptarte? –pregunta Peeta.

-Todos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte para adaptarnos y que no nos cueste mucho el cambio. Las reservas que llegan ahora son menos ya que obviamente se comparte todo con los demás distritos pero no nos quejamos. –explica. –Pero el mayor cambio ha sido la muerte de Snow. –murmura.

-Hablando de eso Effie. –tartamudeo. –De Snow…

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta preocupada.

-Felicity Snow, Effie. –susurra Peeta.

-¿Ya lo saben?

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo sepamos Effie? –pregunto incrédula. -¡Su cara está ahí fuera en todos las pantallas de la ciudad! –ahora grito.

-No es lo que parece Katniss. –intenta calmarme.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! –digo.

-Es diferente. –dice.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta Peeta rodeándome con los brazos para calmarme.

-Hace poco comenzó todo esto. Supongo que Haymitch no les ha contado nada. –dice.

-¿Haymitch lo sabe? –pregunto yo.

-Por supuesto. –exclama. –Bueno da igual, ya lo saben. Hace poco comenzó todo esto… y también… justo ayer ella emitió el primer video-conferencia en todo Capitolio.

-¿Y que dice? –sigo. –¿Que vengará la muerte de su abuelo? –escupo con asco.

-Al contrario… -murmura. –Sus primeras palabras han sido para pedir disculpas por todo lo que su abuelo ha hecho…

-Miente. Es una falsa. Le vendrá de familia… -sigo.

-Katniss si la hubieras visto. –sigue. –Es una niña indefensa que solo quiere corregir lo que su abuelo nos ha hecho.

-¿Y ya está Effie? ¿Te dejas comprar por las lágrimas de cocodrilo de una "dulce" e "inocente" NIÑA? –digo sin poder creerlo. Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, pues ya tiene como 28.

-No es por eso Katniss…

-No… no lo voy a permitir… -empiezo a agitarme.

-Katniss cálmate o te harás daño. –aconseja Peeta.

-¡Peeta lo has oido! ¡Es la nieta de Snow! ¡Volverán lo juegos y no voy a permitirlo ahora más que nunca! –grito desesperada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Katniss? –pregunta Effie confusa.

-Katniss por favor. –suplica Peeta. –Comportándote así sólo conseguirás que se hagan daño.

-¿Hagan? –Effie sigue más confundida.

-¡Estoy embarazada Effie!

* * *

_**Yuuuujuuuu! Jaja bueno chic s, aquí está mi tercer capítulo, y quiero decirles que es uno MUY ESPECIAL! Porquee Mockingjay Forever me ayudó a escribirlo... De hecho, escribió una gran parte de el... En fin, muchas muchas muchas gracias Liz! Deberian de pasarse por su perfil, AMO SUS FICS CON LOCURA! Y ella es muy linda! Yo la quiero :3 bueno, espero que les guste! Sigan dejando sus reviews y nos leemos pronto! Que les tengo varias sorpresitas ehh? Besos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué? - chilló Effie.

-¡Sí! Vamos a tener un bebé. -dijo Peeta tomándome por detrás y abrazando mi abdomen. - y por eso, Katniss no debería hacer corajes. - concluyó, mirándome.

-Wow, ¡Katniss en verdad nunca pensé que te embarazarías!

-Yo tampoco... -respondo entre dientes. Pensando que tengo 32 años, creo que ya es algo pesado para mi edad, es decir, Delly, se embarazó hace seis años, Annie, hace quince... Todo esto me hace sentir vieja, inútil, de cierta manera. Ya no puedo salir a cazar, porque me canso, supongo que tantos años haciéndolo y luego ser el Sinsajo tienen algo que ver. Y en las mañanas no hago mucho, Peeta me ha enseñado a hornear, así que de vez en cuando lo hago, pero con la llegada de nuestro hijo, tendré que acostumbrarme a estar activa. Y cuando pienso en lo poco que he hecho estos últimos cinco años, el miedo de ser madre me devora. ¿Si no lo hago bien? ¿Si no tengo la energía suficiente para cuidar al bebé de Peeta? ¿Y si me descuido y le pasa algo?

-¿Peeta?- Escucho que llama Effie a Peeta. Al parecer salió al jardín que está en la entrada de la casa de nuestra acompañante. Se ve enojado pero, ¿Por qué? Entonces recuerdo que tal vez mi respuesta a Effie adquirió cierto tono de tristeza de alguna desconocida manera. Tal vez fue por estos sentimientos de miedo y terror ante el embarazo que me han estado consumiendo desde hace tres o cuatro días, pero eso no importa. Antes de que me de cuenta ya estoy yendo hacia Peeta.

-¿Amor? - no responde. -Peeta... - ¿me está ignorando? -¿Peeta Mellark quieres decirme qué pasa?-pregunto volteándolo, ya que estaba dándome la espalda.

-Katniss, ¿Por qué no te cuidaste? -pregunta el chico del pan con los ojos reflejando tristeza, decepción, culpa. La pregunta me sorprende tanto que ni siquiera la entendí. Y debe de notarse, porque Peeta sigue hablando.

-Es decir, de haber sabido que no querías un hijo, hubiera esperado.

-¿Qué? -es lo único que logro decir.

-Si preciosa, por la manera en cómo le contestaste a Effie...

-Peeta no... En verdad yo no quería sonar así. Es sólo que...

-Sólo que, ¿Qué, Katniss?

-Peeta, cielo, no se como explicarlo; es como si no pudiera sacar de mi cabeza el hecho de que no se como ser madre, de que voy a ser una mala madre. Entonces, digamos que ese terror se apodera de mi una vez mas. Ese miedo que me daba al intentar protegerte en la arena, en el Capitolio, siempre me decía: ¿Y si no lo logro? Siempre estaba, o ha estado presente ese instinto de protegerte, de cuidarte, de mantenerte a mi lado. Ahora siento lo mismo con el bebé Peeta, -hago una pausa al ver que me sigue ignorando- con tu bebé. - ahora si me mira a los ojos. - ¿Y si no lo logro? ¿Tienes idea del miedo que me da el hecho de que Felicity llegue a la presidencia, y aparte a nuestro hijo de mi? ¿De nosotros? Juro que quiero a este hijo. Lo quiero con toda mi alma. Lo amo. Y si mi respuesta no tenía el tono adecuado yo...

Ni siquiera termino de decir la frase cuando ya tengo a Peeta besándome. Dulce. Suave. Cariñoso. Sus besos son como dosis de morflina, alejan todo mi dolor, mis preocupaciones. Me hacen olvidarme del mundo.

-Lo siento. - termina la frase por mí.

Nos abrazamos y entramos a casa de Effie, de nuevo, que ya debe de tener hambre. Nos sentamos a comer y la charla varía desde las tendencias de moda en el Capitolio, hasta cuántos tipos de panes he aprendido a hornear, pasando por la fiesta de el próximo sex symbol de Panem, Finnick Odair Cresta. Effie ha preparado una sopa de col con espinacas y unas verduras, un espagueti verde que acompañamos con un poco de vino, y un buen trozo de carne bañada en salsa de hongos. Con un postre antiguo llamado Tiramisú. Dice Effie que lo preparaban en los restaurantes desde antes de la guerra y a decir verdad es delicioso. Y finalmente, después de comer, me atrevo de hablar de la mujer cuyo abuelo me producía asco.

- Y bueno Effie, ¿Qué dices que dijo Felicity?

-Pues, primero que nada, se presentó como Felicity Anne Snow. Una joven de casi 28 años. Nieta de Coriolanus Snow. Antes presidente de Panem. Justo ahí, digamos que se le comenzó a quebrar la voz, y puso como excusa que "el desastre que causó Coriolanus previamente, no fue nada mas que un acto que hizo una persona que se dejó llevar por el poder, destruyendo nuestra nación." Y se disculpó por ello. Después, un periodista dijo que todos sabían que Snow tenía una nieta, pero que nadie le conocía realmente. Entonces dijo que después de la muerte de su abuelo, y de que Paylor quedó como presidenta, Felicity y su hermano menor, Leo, se fueron a vivir al Distrito dos, con su tía o algo así. Y ahí fue donde conoció a su novio, cuyo nombre no quizo dar, (diciendo esto acompañado de risitas tontas) y después comenzó a contarnos su historia de como creció, y como fue educada, etcétera. Se acabó el tiempo y solo alcanzó a dar las gracias y terminar con un "¡Panem et circenses! Expectare et videre."

Ambos escuchamos atentamente la historia de Effie. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Había escuchado a Plutarch decir Panem et circenses, pero eso ultimo que dijo Effie, no tengo idea ni de como escribirlo.

-¿Expectare et videre? - pregunta Peeta saboreando las palabras, leyendome la mente.

-Sí. En ese momento sonó el timbre y fui a abrir. No se si dijo que significaba, pero creo que no.

-Que extraño... Supongo que después averiguaremos.

-Así es Katniss. ¡Y diganme! -el Capitolio siempre sediento de chismes. - ¿Cuándo es la consulta de Peeta con el doctor?

-Mañana. Lo que me recuerda; Peeta, ¿Hablaste con Cressida para que nos quedáramos con ella?

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Se empalideció un poco y negó con la cabeza. Como si lo fuera a regañar. ¡Tampoco soy tan enojona! ¿O si?

-No Katniss... Me dijiste lo del bebé y estaba tan emocionado que se me olvidó.

-¡No faltaba mas! Pueden quedarse aquí, mi casa es su casa. -solucionó Effie. De nuevo.

-De acuerdo. A ver si Felicity hace otra video no se qué y la vemos.

-Conferencia, Katniss. - me corrige Peeta sonriendo.

-¡No importa! Ambos entendieron asi que ve por las maletas amor, anda. - le respondí mientras se paraba de la mesa, dándole un besito y ¿Por qué no? una nalgadita, lo que causó que Effie se ruborizara, no se por qué.

Después de habernos "instalado", decidimos salir a cenar a un restaurante, para después regresar a la casa y dormir.

De repente me encuentro en el cuarto donde estaba antes de dispararle a Coin, doblo a la derecha en vez de la izquierda y llego de nuevo a los aposentos de Snow. Pero cuando estoy a punto de acariciar una rosa perfecta y roja, escucho la voz de una mujer.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? - me volteo y veo a Felicity Anne Snow abrazando a su abuelo, sentado en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de morir, solo que sin esposas ni nada. Lo abraza por detrás, como cuando Peeta esta leyendo o algo y llego y lo abrazo por los hombros.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? Ambos. - respondo seca.

-Expectare et videre. -responde la de la flor en el cabello.

Apenas siento como la bala me atraviesa el vientre y despierto agitada.

Me baño para quitarme el olor a rosas que siento impregnado en mi piel, y al salir, me encuentro con Peeta todavía dormido. Así que en silencio tomo la maleta, la abro y saco un pantalón blanco y una blusa azul marino. Me desenredo el pelo y lo dejo suelto. Se que así le gusta a Peeta. Cuando termino de arreglarme, voy abajo, y como me lo imaginaba, Effie sigue dormida. Así que preparo el desayuno y se lo llevo a Peeta, dejando un poco para ella.

-¡Buenos días papi! - entro diciendo con voz de bebé para despertar a Peeta. Que despierta de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días preciosa. - me dice y se levanta para darme un beso. Luego se agacha y acaricia mi estómago.

-¡Buenos días princesa!

-¿Princesa? Pregunto sonriendo.

-Si. Mis instintos de padre me dicen que será una increíble, hermosa, fuerte y valiente nenita. - dice antes de darme un beso en el abdomen.

-Peeta, no llevas ni una semana de saber que estoy embarazada. Así que... -me recargo en su pecho, abrazándolo mientras sigue acostado.- dudo que tengas "Instintos de padre", amor.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que Peeta e fue a bañar y a arreglarse, hoy teníamos la cita con el Doctor. Bajamos como a medio día y vemos a Effie sentada en el sillón, como atónita, sosteniendo dos sobres en las manos.

-Katniss... Buenos días. -dijo demasiado nerviosa para mi gusto. - llegó esto para nosotros hoy en la mañana, por correo.

Nos da el sobre que dice Sr. y Sra. Mellark y lo abro. Me comienza a doler la cabeza y a sentir algo de náuseas al leer las palabras:

"Este viernes a las 18:00 en la Mansión Presidencial, se celebrará cumpleaños no. 28 de Felicity Snow. Esperamos contar con su presencia."

* * *

**_Aclarando dudas en Reviews!_**

**_Azuka02:_**_ pues no te estas desviando mucho de lo que podría suceder, pero espero que nadie mas se lo espere! Veremos que pasa ;)_

**_Zizlila: _**_pues, en Sinsajo, en el epílogo, dice que Peeta tarda quince años en convencerla, así que esto es quince años después de Sinsajo, podría decirse. _

**_Mockingjay forever: _**_HERMOSA! TUUU eres el Sinsajo! Gracias por tu apoyo preciosa! En verdad espero devolverte el favor alguna vez :) besoos!_

**_Holaaa sinsajitoos! Bueno, pues aqui está el capítulo 4, y en verdad perdón por la tardanza, me faltaba inspiración... Por cierto! Acaba de entrar un chico a mi escuela que es idéntico a Josh Hutcherson. Es un año menor que yo, pero a ver que hacemos, no? Jajaja dejen sus reviews, y please diganme lo que quieran! Sugerencias, quejas, felicitaciones, besos... Todo! Los quiero un monton y nos estamos leyendo! Besooos! :*_**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. Cinco.

Viernes. Eso es... En tres días. Mis ojos deben de estar abiertos como platos, porque incluso me empiezan a arder. Entonces algo me interrumpe.

-¿Amor estás bien? -pregunta Peeta, acercándose para abrazarme.

-Si, eh... -solo logro articular eso. La invitación me ha dejado sin palabras -¿Vamos a ir?

-Katniss, la invitación llegó hace un rato. No sé. Tu dime. -responde Peeta agarrándose el pelo con una mano, sin verme a los ojos.

-¿Tú vas a ir Effie? - la mujer da un respingo al escuchar que repito su nombre porque no me responde. -¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

-Emm... No lo sé... Supongo que sí. Es decir, como dice Peeta, esto llegó hace unos momentos. - responde dudosa. Suspira y continúa. - Si quieren, puedo acompañarlos. O sea, si van, puedo hacerles de acompañante de nuevo... -dice Effie intentando bromear, pero suena tensa.

Lo siguiente que siento es algo muy extraño, es como si un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso también sentí que algo se movía dentro de mí? ¿De mi abdomen?

-Amor, te encuentras bien?- Me dice Peeta al ver que llevo mi mano al vientre.

-Si, solo que senti un pequeño movimiento. Creo. - Le contesté.

-Oh, ¡Apostaría mis calcetines a que esa fue una patadita del bebé! ¡Este si es un gran gran día! - interrumpió Effie mientras Peeta me daba un dulce beso en los labios que llenaba mi cuerpo de un dulce calor poco a poco, mientras calmaba mis escalofríos. Siento como sonríe contra mis labios y se despega justo lo necesario para hablar, mientras sonríe. Con una de esas sonrisas que iluminarían todo el Distrito doce.

-Oh, Effie... Creo que eso no se puede sentir ahorita, es decir; tan pronto. Pero aún así, es un gran día.

Creo leer la mente de Peeta.

-Así es Effie. -respondo sonriendo, inclinándome a un lado para ver la cara de nuestra conmovida escolta. -Peeta tiene consulta con el Dr. Aurelius. Pronto. Así que será mejor que nos vayamos. Mientras vamos para allá podremos pensar sobre la fiesta.

-Me parece perfecto, Katniss. -responde Peeta.-¿Quieres venir Effie?

-¡Oh, no! Gracias, pero tengo que arreglar mi casa. ¡En este momento es un desastre!

Por lo visto, no se esfuerza en disimular que por "desastre" se refiere a lo que hemos hecho: nuestro cuarto, la cocina (que olvidé limpiar) y el comedor. Eso sin contar que los cojines de los sillones están un poco desarreglados.

Llegamos al consultorio en cuestión de minutos. Los trenes (después de quince años), se han vuelto de lo más rápido que hay.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Nombre? -nos pregunta una extraña secretaria. Tiene la piel casi naranja y se salen unas orejitas de gato por encima de su cabello. La punta de la nariz se ve algo negra y tiene... ¿Bigotes?

-Tigris. -susurro.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunta la señorita detrás del escritorio.

-Peeta Mellark. - dice Peeta, sujetándome de la mano y sonriéndome. Como diciendo que lo olvide. Que todo estará mejor.

-¡Señor y Señora Mellark! Bienvenidos. -nos dice la mujer, casi tan emocionada como si estuviera frente a una celebridad de TV.

Damos la vuelta y nos sentamos en un sillón para dos. Peeta me rodea con el brazo y siento que su aliento recorre la piel de mi cuello provocándome escalofríos.

-Señora Mellark. Suena precioso. -no lo veo, pero sé que sonríe. Sonrío yo también. Ambos tienen razón. Soy la Señora Mellark, y suena precioso. Me da un beso en la sien y luego recarga su frente ahí mismo, viéndome como le gusta hacer, mientras yo hojeo una revista.

-Señores Mellark. Pasen por favor. -responde la nueva Tigris con una sonrisa, señalando a la puerta.

Al entrar, es justo como lo recordaba. Paredes blancas, una cama, dos sillas frente a un escritorio y un monitor. Entonces diviso al Doctor sentado detrás de él deslizando sus dedos sobre la pantalla. Carraspeo un poco.

-¡Peeta! ¡Katniss! ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien doctor gracias- responde Peeta.

-Eso no es cierto, -interrumpo.-Tuve un ataque muy fuerte. Los platos volando, al igual que los vasos. No me parece que este bien. ¡Tiene las manos llenas de cortadas! ¡Por culpa de SOLO UN ATAQUE!- le digo al doctor levantando la voz. Respiro, me calmo, y continúo. -Si no fuera por el bebé...

En ese preciso momento el doctor me interrumpe- ¿Bebé? Oh ¡Muchisimas felicidades! Que la suerte este siempre de su parte.

Al oir esa frase un escalofrio recorre mi ser, no la habia oido desde, bueno eso no importa. Seguro lo quiso decir de broma. Los Capitolinos suelen no pensar lo que dicen. Espero.

-Si estamos muy felices por eso, pero tiene razón Katniss, últimamente me he despertado con la idea de que es un muto, pero entonces me pongo las esposas y uso de nuevo el dolor para centrarme. No he llegado a lastimarme. Ni a lastimarla, pero tengo miedo de llegar a hacerle daño a ella y al bebé.

Eso no lo sabía. pienso. Después entiendo que tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor no decirme. Saco eso de mi cabeza y pongo atención al Doctor.

-Es raro. Todos los doctores pensamos que ya te habías recuperado. -hace una larga pausa, toma unas hojas y las lee un poco. Después suspira, cierra fuertemente los ojos y luego los abre, como si fuera a decir algo muy malo.

-Peeta. Estuviste en los septuagesimo cuartos juegos del hambre... ¿Real o no real? -pregunta el doctor, ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que lo harán revivir momentos espantosos, que podrían ocasionarle un ataque. Que simplemente quisieramos borrarlos de nuestra mente para no vivir con ese tormento, pero una vez mas, me recuerdo a mi misma que eso no es posible.

Cada pregunta se hace mas fuerte y difícil de responder. Yo suelto una que otra lágrima, y a Peeta se le quiebra la voz en cada respuesta. No puedo ver a Peeta asi, no lo soporto... Siento que, que...

-Ya basta- le grito al doctor - ¿No ves que está sufriendo?- logro decir antes de romper en llanto con los codos apoyados en mis rodillas y las manos cubriéndome la cara.

-Tranquila amor, estoy bien... Acuerdate que es, es parte de la recuperación. -suspira.

-Supongo que es bueno hacer todo esto, así podríamos descubrir algún detonante o algo así. ¿No es cierto Doc? -continúa Peeta, tomándome de la mano y sonriendo. Mientras me limpia una lágrima deslizándose por mi mejilla.

-Así es. Ahora, si me permites, te haré un análisis de sangre.

De verdad como odio estas consultas, no soporto ver a Peeta sufriendo tanto, pareciese como si lo torturaran. De repente veo como le meten una aguja en el brazo, ¡No puede ser! Es como si volvieran a secuestrarlo poniéndole recuerdos horribles, con agujas inyectándole el veneno. No puedo verlo así, ¡Simplemente no puedo!

Salgo del consultorio a toda velocidad. Necesito tomar aire, relajarme. Si no, como dice Peeta, nos haré daño.

Una media hora después, sale Peeta y me abraza por el vientre, el cual acaricio mientras canto la canción que le canté a Rue cuando estaba muriendo. Rue...

-¿Estás mejor mi vida?

-Si... Lamento haber salido así, sobre todo haberle gritado a Aurelius.

-Eso le dije yo.

-Y bueno, ¿Te dio alguna medicina o algo?

-Si. Me dio este frasco con 30 pastillas. Dice que me tome una SOLO en caso de que tenga un ataque. Y que probablemente el detonante sean algunas pesadillas.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos vamos? Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos. -todo lo he dicho como de mala gana.

-Oh Katniss... -entonces Peeta entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me jala hacia el para abrazarme en su pecho. Lloro.

Los siguientes tres días pasan rápido. Desayunamos, vamos a pasear, comemos en algún restaurante, regresamos. Vemos una película o alguna aparición de los candidatos (Felicity no se ha dignado a aparecer), Peeta prepara la cena, y termina nuestro día.

Cuando me doy cuenta, ya es la tarde del viernes. Hemos decidido ir a la fiesta.

Estoy con Effie para ver lo del vestido. Dijo que no tenía nada para mi, así que me llevó a comprar uno, mientras Peeta tomaba una siesta.

-Ese es simplemente precioso, Katniss. -me dijo la mujer cuando salí del probador con un vestido dorado. Tiene unos rombos en los costados que permiten ver parte del abdomen y de la espalda. Es largo y brilloso. Y verdaderamente, es hermoso.

"No soy bella, no soy hermosa. Soy radiante como el Sol"

Me recogí el pelo y me puse unos listones extraños con brillos que me dio Effie, y nos fuimos.

*Beep... Beep*

Oh no... pienso. Mi madre compró una cosas llamadas celulares cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Como ella está en el Distrito 4, me marca los viernes para ver como estamos. Esta vez, miro el teléfono, y descubro que alguien más se ha ganado uno.

-Hey Catnip.

* * *

TAN TAN TAAAAAN! Haha hola!

Pues, como verán, este es un capítulo mas interesante de lo normal. Esto, es porque me ayudo a escribirlo una amiga muy tributo. DENISSE SE QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO. REAL, HERMOSA. Y MUCHO!

Aaaaaaahora, vieron el Si no fuera por el bebé? :3 y que tal No soy bella, no soy hermosa. Soy radiante como el sol?

Jojo soy mala y los dejé con la duda! Espero... Dejen sus reviews mis amores!

Gracias a _**Mockingjay Forever (un besote Liz! Acualiza pronto!) y a**_** Zizlila **_por sus reviews :D_

BESOS A TODOS. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. Seis.**

-¿Hola? Gale, ¿Eres tú?

-¡Sí Katniss! Escucha, voy camino al Distrito 12, ¿Están disponibles tú y Peeta para mañana ir a desayunar?

Eso solo significaba una cosa. Gale no va a ir a la fiesta.

-¿Kat?- escucho.

-¡ah sí! Em, lo siento Gale. Peeta y yo vinimos al Capitolio a ver a Effie. –Respondí. Si le digo que por los ataques de Peeta, pensará que me lastimó. Y no creo que sea conveniente decirle que vamos a la cena de la nieta de Snow. Si, eso está bien. No es una mentira.

-Bien… y ¿Cuándo regresan?

-El domingo ya estamos allá. ¿Te parece si nos vemos para cenar? -Le ofrezco sabiendo que siempre que va se queda

-Perfecto. Cuídense Katniss. Nos vemos.

-Gracias Gale, igual. -Cuelgo el teléfono y lo guardo en la ridículamente pequeña cartera que Effie me ha hecho llevar.

-¿Qué pasó amor? –Pregunta Peeta.

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Nada… Gale que va al Distrito 12 y nos invitaba a desayunar. Le dije pues que no podíamos, pero que nos veíamos el domingo para una cena. ¿Estuvo bien?

-Perfecto.- dice Peeta sonriendo y besándome la frente.

-¿Pero qué no… -Comienza Peeta.

-Gale era novio de Felicity? –Le interrumpió Effie. Ninguno de los dos nos molestamos, pues pensábamos exactamente lo mismo.

-Pues supongo que no. Pero si Gale no llamaba, hubiera apostado mis calcetines a que era la famosa y secreta pareja de Felicity. –Esta mujer siempre apuesta sus calcetines. Me pregunto qué tendrán de especial.

-La verdad es que yo también, Effie. –Responde mi marido.

El resto del trayecto a la mansión Snow, nos quedamos todos callados. Supongo que tenemos en mente lo de Felicity. ¿Quién será ese dichoso novio del Distrito 2?

Antes de que me de cuenta, ya estamos llegando y unos hombres nos ayudan a bajar.

Caminamos por el pequeño jardín que tiene a la entrada, y a decir verdad, es hermoso. Tiene un pasillo en medio, que es justo por donde vamos caminando, y a los lados está lleno pasto, no hay ni un solo rincón que no se vea verde, si no es que está cubierto de… de… rosas.

"Las rosas son gloriosas, fila tras fila de suntuosas flores de color rosa exuberante, naranja atardecer e incluso azul pálido. Deambulo entre los pasillos de plantas bien podadas observando, pero sin tocar, porque la experiencia me ha enseñado lo mortíferas que pueden ser estas bellezas. Sé donde encontrarla, en los más alto de un fino arbusto: un magnífico capullo blanco que empieza a abrirse…"

-Adelántense. Quiero admirar el jardín un poco. –Sé que me he oído extraña, incómoda, pero Effie no lo nota, así que se lleva a Peeta mientras él me observa con atención.

Me acerco para admirar la rosa.

"…-Ésa es muy bonita… Los colores son encantadores, por supuesto, pero no hay nada más perfecto que el blanco."

Me volteo al escuchar la femenina voz.

-Tu debes ser Katniss Everdeen, el famoso "Sinsajo". -dice Felicity con un tono de reproche en su voz.

-Felicity Anne Snow. Puedes llamarme Anne. Es mas corto que Felicity. -acerca su mano y se presenta sonriendo. Se que es una sonrisa forzada, pero no se ve mal. A decir verdad es muy atractiva.

-Si. Soy Katniss Everdeen. Pero no me gusta que me recuerden que soy "El Sinsajo" a decir verdad. -Le respondí intentando sonar desafiante. Supongo que funciona, porque cruza los brazos como gesto de protección.

-Linda rosa, ¿No? -Esta chica sabe como responder. -Eran las favoritas de mi abuelo. -Se acerca a olerla. -Es una lástima lo que ha hecho, pero sigue siendo de mi familia. ¿O acaso tengo una idea equivocada?

-Supongo que no. -Respondo sin desviar la vista de sus ojos de... Serpiente. -Si me disculpas, -Carraspeo un poco- Peeta me espera. Con permiso. Un gusto, Anne. -Termino ofreciendo mi mano. Me sorprende que no me haya temblado la voz.

-Claro, Katniss. -responde. Luego escucho un murmura algo entre dientes, pero no me molesto en preguntar.

Entro, y el lugar donde cenaremos, se ve realmente increíble: mesas con manteles morados con centros de mesa de árboles miniatura, más bien se ven como árboles bebés. Pequeñas cadenas con focos diminutos cuelgan de las ramas carentes de hojas, lo que hace que el ambiente adquiera un aire romántico muy agradable, pues son la única iluminación.

-Ahí estás. Con esta luz, te ves preciosa. -Me recibe mi chico del pan con un beso en la frente.

-Gracias.-Sonrío. -¿Dónde nos sentaremos, Peeta?

-Oh, ¡Por aquí Katniss! Felicity nos asignó esta mesa. Sobran algunos lugares, así que conoceremos gente nueva. ¡Fantástico! ¿No?-Si, genial. digo para mis adentros. Peeta nota que aprieto los dientes, así que se ríe, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, y me dirige a nuestra mesa.

Effie no deja de parlotear sobre los centros de mesa y lo "fashion" que están ahora, así que busco algo para distraerme. Me entretengo mirando la entrada para ver a los que llegan y criticar la moda del Capitolio. Sé que no s lo más apropiado, pero no tengo más que hacer. Salvo asentir de vez en cuando al oír que Effie dice mi nombre.

-¡Descerebrada! -Retiro mi vista de las ramas de nuestro centro de mesa y sonrío al encontrarme con del vencedora del Distrito 7.

-¡Johanna!-Realmente me alegra verla. Volteo a ver a Peeta. -Mi amor, voy a saludarla. Ya regreso.

-Claro Katniss. Ve. -Responde con una sonrisa y me besa. No deja de mirarme a los ojos, y me encanta.

Sonrío, me levanto y al estar a unos metros de Johanna abro los brazos. Los abro aún más cuando veo a Annie y Beete.

-¡Dios mío! Vaya que los he extrañado. ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal los Distritos?

-Pues bien. El Distrito 7 está perfectamente recuperado.

-¿Y tú Annie? ¿Cómo está Finnick?-Le pregunto a Annie suavemente, tocando su brazo con cariño.

-Eh... Bien. El Distrito está también grandioso. Los del 4 irradian felicidad. Se notan los aires de libertad. ¡Y Finnick tiene novia!-Dios, está... ¿Está emocionada? Creo que está recuperada. Se controla mejor que cuando fuimos a visitarlos. Sonrío.

-¡Oh que bien! Mándale nuestros saludos; míos, de Peeta, y...-Comienzo a frotar mi abdomen -del bebé.

-¡Ah! ¿Katniss enserio estás embarazada? -pregunta Beete.

-Así es. ¿No se nota?-Bromeo. Sé perfectamente que no se nota absolutamente nada.

Nuestras risas se interrumpen por... El himno. ¿Ahora qué? Y entonces veo a Paylor en un lugar alto, con un micrófono.

-En unos minutos se les otorgará un espacio para felicitar a nuestra candidata. Si alguien quiere decir algo, favor de venir a informarme.-me ve y sonríe.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos sentemos. ¿Vienes Katniss?

-Oh, no Beete. Por alguna razón nos han sentado en otra mesa. No sé si...

-Descerebrada. Si los sentaron ahí, no se pueden mover. Y nosotros estamos en otra mesa, pero estamos bien. Nos vemos al rato. Tal vez le diga algo a Felicity, ¿Eh?-Y entonces se ríe un poco. La verdad es que ha sonado algo... Amenazadora. Si va enserio, no saldrá nada bueno. Beete y Annie ya se han ido a su mesa.

Me acerco mucho a ella y le hablo entre dientes.

-Johanna que no se te ocurra.

-No prometo nada.-Dice sonriendo.

Bufo, me doy la media vuelta y me voy. Vaya encuentro con mi "vieja amiga".

Llego a donde Peeta que me recibe sonriendo y moviendo la silla para que me siente.

-Y por eso, mis Katniss debía venir de dorado. Si no, ¡Imagínate!-Parece que concluye Effie, como si se hubiera librado de un problema.

-Oh mira, ya van a empezar con los discursos. Será mejor que callemos.-responde Peeta. A juzgar por su cara, Effie lleva un buen rato hablando de chismes del Capitolio.

Le pido a Peeta que me acompañe afuera, pues realmente no tengo ganas de escuchar nada. Salimos y paseamos un rato.

-Vas a ser una excelente madre. ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Y cómo no saberlo dime lo dices cada siempre? Te amo Peeta.

Me acerco y lo beso. Es un beso apasionado, hace rato que no nos besábamos así. Siento como su lengua acaricia mis labios y entonces abro un poco la boca para dejarla entrar. Juega con la mía un rato hasta que nos separamos para respirar. Sonriendo. Le doy un beso rápido y lo tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Es hora de regresar.

En el pasillo por donde entras al salón, escucho como habla una mujer. Dice algo sobre un gato verde. Entramos y busco a Johanna con la mirada. Levanto las cejas para ver si va a decir algo y niega con la cabeza. Genial.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa. Y entonces veo a quiénes le pertenecían los lugares. Felicity Snow y su novio, quien está diciendo unas palabras. No lo puedo ver, pero la verdad no estoy muy interesada.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Pregunta Effie.

-Acompañé a Katniss a tomar aire. Se sintió algo mareada.

Yo sólo asentí.

Termina el discurso y todos aplauden. Entonces se acerca, y lo veo: alto. Rubio. Ojos azules. Cuerpo increíblemente fuerte y grande, aunque se ve como de mi edad. No es feo, en realidad es muy atractivo. Se me hace conocido, familiar. Busco en mi memoria y entonces descubro quién es.

Cato.

* * *

Hola! ANTES que nada, quiero pedirles una enormisima disculpa, se que me tarde demasiado...

AHORA SI! Tan tan tasan! Cato? Jaldkslsjaldñad AAAAAA VERDAAAAAD? Todos decían Gaaale Gaaale y NOOOOOO! Jajaja dejen sus reviews y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que prometo sunir mas pronto.

Los REALEO MUCHO! Y un saludo a Liz, Zizlila, y Denisse Mellark. Camila, si estás leyendo esto, te mando un besote.

Nos vemos CREACIONES DE SUZANNE. Un besote!


End file.
